


Finding Elysium

by MelloniaBee



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, From before season one thru season two, Gen, cliche? perhaps, i've had this planned out since I was like 14 so i'm writing it anyway, start from the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelloniaBee/pseuds/MelloniaBee
Summary: Raised on Paradise Island, Elysia has trained her whole life solely to be an Amazon warrior. Chosen to become the first Wonder Girl, Elysia ventures out to help bring peace and justice to the world. However, the Fates tell her story with a premature ending, but Elysia is determined to write her own narrative and stray from the path of destiny. After all, prophecies can be wrong.





	1. Prologue

_◇ **Author's Notes: A short prologue for my new OC story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

ＦＩＮＤＩＮＧ ❂ ＥＬＹＳＩＵＭ

✥.✥.✥

.══════════.

**PROLOGUE**

.══════════.

✥.✥.✥

It was surprisingly cold in Hell, but she wasn't bothered by it – the adrenaline pumping through her veins was more than enough to keep her warm. The stone cavern was dark, the torches that lined the walls having long been extinguished, filling the air with billowing smoke. A pit in the back of the dungeon flickered with green fire and illuminated the silhouette of Kid Flash, whom she had just witnessed fall in combat. The speedster had run in at the last moment wanting to help, but little did he know the true strength of their foe; she had been unable to help and could only watch as Kid Flash was blasted again and again with beams of pure energy until his body crumpled to the floor. From outside the closed iron doors, she could hear the battle cries of her teammates as they waged war against demons and monsters that were once thought to be only of myth.

A hysterical laughter, deep and dark, echoed off the walls – a howl fueled by madness and a lust for power. She turned to face where her enemy stood, its eyes glowing red as it smeared fresh blood across its metal armor. The aura it gave off was as black as the void.

Elysia stared down the villain and clenched her teeth, blood trickling down from her forehead. She needed to end this before anyone else she cared about was hurt. The vile creature that had brought Elysia and her teammates to this alien location needed to be taken down once and for all. Elysia was praying to the gods that she would be able to fulfill her duty, her _destiny_.

"I've waited so long to see your demise," the towering creature called out, its voice strident and consuming. "Let me spill your blood and show that no prophecy can stop my conquest."

Elysia carefully watched as the enemy strode forward, its eyes glowing red and ready to strike. She said nothing in return to the taunt, but she focused on what her first attack would be - she would have to be unpredictable yet precise with each blow; the monster was not going to be defeated easily. The floor shook with each step it took forward and Elysia was thankful that she was wearing armor blessed by the gods.

Calmly breathing, Elysia remembered the years of training she had prior to this fight – this wasn't her first battle with a demon, but this was certainly going to be the toughest. She wasn't going to let this vile beast get the better of her. Her eyes never wavered from the oncoming threat, showing no fear for the Dark Lord to pick up on.

She licked her lips in anticipation. If this was how she died, defeating an evil that had killed so many innocents, then so be it. Elysia had come to accept this as her fate. Bringing her left arm forward, Elysia held the silver shield etched with archaic runes of protection in front of her body, while her right hand reached for the sword sheathed in the jeweled scabbard on her waist.

Elysia blinked and the god charged.

* * *

_◇ **Author's Notes: Not a whole lot to go on yet, but we'll get there! Reviews are love!**_


	2. Rites Of Passage

.════════════════.

**I.**

**RITES OF PASSAGE**

.════════════════.

✥.✥.✥

**PARADISE ISLAND**   
**DECEMBER 26, 4:57 EET**   
**_~2006~_**

In Ancient times, there once was a beautiful city known as Themyscira, a sovereign state occupied by a race of women known as the Amazons. Over three-thousand years ago, the five Olympian goddesses – Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite – shaped the Amazons from clay and gave them life by placing the reincarnated souls of women who had been slain by men throughout pre-history into their earthly bodies. Granted immortality and abilities that made them inhuman in nature, the Amazons were tasked by the goddesses to teach the merits of virtue, love, and equality to the men of Patriarch's World. A Queen by the name of Hippolyta ruled over the Amazons and led her people on their quest to spread kindness and integrity throughout the realm. For a long time, the Amazons lived in harmony.

Eventually, the God of War, Ares, became tired of the Amazons and their pursuit to bring peace to the world. Their pacifistic ways countered the power of the god, which in turn began to weaken him. Needing to end the amiable manners of the immortal women, Ares gathered his forces and attacked Themyscira, ransacking the city and making the Amazons slaves to the vile conquerors.

Hippolyta pleaded with the goddesses, begging for help and salvation from their captors; they had done no wrong and did not deserve to be enslaved by Ares and his armies. They were only following their mission that the goddesses had made them for. Athena agreed to aid the Amazons, but only if they did not go against their purpose of creation by seeking revenge afterward. The Amazons accepted the goddess' terms and Athena freed the women from their chains and shackles.

After evading Ares, Hippolyta guided her people away from their beloved city and brought the Amazons to a remote island. There, as penance for their failures as teachers of peace, the Amazons became the eternal guardians of Doom's Doorway, a gateway separating the planes of Earth from the depths of Tartarus. Charged with preventing the escape of the monsters beneath for all eternity, the Amazons could never leave the isle.

Once settled into their new lives, the Amazons named the island Paradise and created a new Themyscira to be their capital. Over the course of time, massive buildings, extravagant monuments, and beautiful temples were erected to mirror their old home. The Amazons then perfected their skills as warriors so that no man or beast could ever imprison them again.

Centuries have since passed and the Amazons have lived within Paradise in tranquility, hidden from mortal view by a mystical veil that conceals the island and its inhabitants from being found; only by having an ancient blessing bestowed upon them may someone be granted the ability to step foot onto its land. With beaches of white sand, jungles as lush as the rainforests, and a range of green mountains fit for Olympus, Paradise Island was truly a utopia on Earth.

Now, tonight in Themyscira was Haloa, a festival held in honor of Demeter and Dionysus, which also included a procession for Poseidon, for it was the month of Poseideon: the sixth month of the Attic calendar. Haloa was a time for merriment and the Amazons feasted on hunted fowl, fish, and cakes. The best-aged wine had been brought out and the warrior women drunk and indulged themselves in the yearly festivity. However, Haloa was not only considered sacred because of the gods they worshiped but also because the holiday was a time for women's rite.

And for one Amazon in particular, the night entailed an initiatory ritual that would forever change her life.

 _This is not how I imagined it going_ , Elysia thought to herself as she walked the length of the beach, accidentally tripping on a hidden rock beneath the sand. "Ouch!" she hissed and stumbled forward. Her stubbed toe began to throb but she did her best to ignore the pain.

Tall and muscular, her skin a tawny brown which the sun had freckled and richened over time, and twinkling sloe eyes, Elysia may have had the appearance of any other Amazon, but in reality, she was considered somewhat of an anomaly among her people. What made her different from the others around her? She wasn't even two decades of age.

Elysia had been brought to Paradise by the gods, sent from the heavens through a bolt of lightning and delivered onto the temple steps. It was the Queen who had found the infant and brought the newborn in. Elysia was the first new Amazon to grace Themyscira since the Princess' own creation eighty years prior. Amazons didn't reproduce - with their immortality, they had no need to. So having a newcomer suddenly join their society after centuries of maintaining a static populace made Elysia somewhat of a black sheep.

 _Well, I can definitely drink just as much as the others,_ Elysia thought almost smugly, as if her ability to consume copious amounts of alcohol was an achievement. Thank the gods that Amazons were given such high tolerances and livers of steel.

Admittedly, her head did feel a little fuzzy and her stomach was still warm from all the wine, but the few hours of sleep she had managed to slip in had helped ease her buzz. Blinking her eyes to keep from dozing off, Elysia lazily thought, _How much longer will this take?_

"We are almost at the cove, Young One," Diana spoke coolly, as if reading the younger Amazon's mind. Elysia found it eerie how Diana often knew exactly what she was thinking.

Quickly collecting herself, Elysia blushed and kept her head down. Diana had been so quiet since they began the trek that Elysia had almost forgotten she wasn't alone. After they had left the capital, the two walked in utter silence for nearly two hours. Elysia had believed that the journey would have been short and quick, but seeing as they were still making their way to the ritual site, Elysia was reminded just how large the island truly was.

_If we rode our horses, we would be there already._

The sand felt cold and hard beneath Elysia's bare feet and the cool winds that drifted in from the waters caused her skin to prickle; Elysia thought of her bed, adorned with thick and heavy blankets next to the fire, wishing she were there back asleep instead of walking the shores at such early hours of the day. After celebrating the Haloa all evening and night, Elysia was worn down and ready to call it a day.

Dawn was near, but the sky remained a deep purple and the ocean waves crept high along the sandy beach with the tide. The full moon provided enough light for Elysia to see the edges of the dark jungle and the rocky cliffs to the north. Looking over her shoulder at the beach they had traversed across so far, she saw pinpricks of light flickering in the distance; the comfort of Themyscira was calling her back, but Elysia knew that she had to keep marching forward. The water lapped at her toes and a small shiver ran down her spine; Elysia rubbed her arms for warmth but the friction only made her skin feel raw.

Princess Diana strode gracefully along the beach, leading them to their destination. Her posture was perfect and her figure made her look that of the regal, warrior goddess that she truly was. Diana wore a long _chiton_ of silk that flowed as if it were woven from water, and her dark hair cascaded down her back like the beautiful waterfalls found across the island. The linen cloak she donned around her strapping body, however, hid all of this beauty. Despite the muted appearance that the dark cloak provided, Princess Diana emanated a powerful aura, golden and bright – something that Elysia was both in awe of and daunted by.

Diana had been absent from Themyscira for three months while serving in Man's World on her last deployment. Usually, she visited her home island more often, but since her joining of the Justice League, Diana's presence in the Amazon nation had become much more sparse. She had only arrived back to the mystical island two days prior, all so tonight's events could take place, as she was the one responsible for conducting the ritual.

Elysia knew well that Diana still held mixed feelings about the ceremony – Elysia had overheard Diana argue with her mother, the Queen, about it the night Diana had arrived home. It seemed that the princess did not believe it wise to bring another Amazon to Man's World, as Diana thought it could raise hostility in the mortal land. One Amazon living in Man's World was already a lot for the people to accept. On a regular basis, Diana faced discrimination and bigotry from those who were unwelcoming to her residence on the Main Land; the presence of another Amazon could quite possibly increase the amount of hate and fear people already harbored for them.

The nations within Man's World, as a whole, were growing increasingly concerned about super-powered individuals and vigilantes; especially Martians, Atlanteans, Amazonians, or any other non-human being. Elysia had gathered from her studies of the outside world that various governments also began questioning why the United States of America had become the sanctioned home of the self-proclaimed Justice League. Many countries believed that the Justice League would act only in the interests of the United States, and not the world.

The Justice League continually responded to such allegations by stating that their purpose and mission was to keep the world safe from all threats too large for orthodox security measures to handle; they only resided in the United States as that was where several of the members dwell themselves. It was made clear that since the Appellaxian invasion in 2003 - the event that had brought the founding League members together - standard military forces were no longer a viable option in some circumstances.

The Justice League had only gone public to the world less than a year ago, even though the organization had secretly formed shortly after the first alien assault in recorded history. To calm those doubts, the Justice League was currently working with the United Nations to organize a charter, which would permit the League to operate and hold jurisdiction in any nation's borders that chose to sign. If the charter passed, the Justice League would still hold the United States as their main headquarters. From what Elysia could tell, there was still a long way to go before the Justice League was granted any kind of sovereign power.

While the possible reaction the people in Man's World might have was Diana's concern - and the most substantial in reasons against bringing Elysia back with her - there were more issues raised in addition. In fact, many of the Amazons themselves were unsure how they felt about Elysia's exaltation. Some believed that with Elysia being so young - and arguably still very inexperienced - she was not fit for the active role that was being bestowed upon her. Philippus, the general of the Queen's guard, was very vocal in her disapproval of allowing Elysia to travel to Man's World. It wasn't that Phillippus bore any malice towards the young girl, but rather Man's World; she regarded Elysia to be too innocent and impressionable, which could allow her to move away from the Amazonian ways she had been taught. Philippus argued that if another must join Wonder Woman, it needed to be someone strong and grounded in their beliefs and virtues; something she thought Elysia was not.

Elysia crinkled her nose, thinking, _I can't help it that I'm not thousands of years old yet._ She wondered just how long it would have to be until someone like Philippus _did_ think she would be ready.

Queen Hippolyta, however, did not agree with Diana or Philippus. In fact, Hippolyta regarded Elysia to be one of the most dedicated among the Amazons and saw her youth as the perfect learning opportunity. Wonder Woman had established herself after the gods decreed an emissary be sent to uphold peace and equality in Patriarch's World, being the first Amazon to leave Paradise. That was over fifty years ago. Now, Elysia would go out to further aid in continuing the mission. Hippolyta thought that because she was so young, Elysia would be going into Man's World with less prejudice and bias against Man compared to any of the other Amazons. This would be an integral aspect needed if she were to advocate the importance of harmony and fairness. There was no denying that there was a large population of the Amazons who continued to judge and hold much contempt toward Man's World, no matter how many years went by. Elysia was still too young to understand the hate her Amazon sisters held for the other world just across the waters.

The Queen also hypothesized that Man's World would be more accepting toward Elysia - not bitter, like Diana predicted - as Elysia would be more proficient in adjusting to the vast amount of cultures. Peace and harmony would never be taught if Elysia believed herself to be above and better than everyone in Man's World. Hippolyta sometimes needed to remind her own daughter of that.

After many debates and long months, the Queen persuaded the Amazons that Elysia was indeed the right choice for the task. And while Hippolyta did listen to each complaint put forth by her people, she overruled the decision and had Elysia continue on with her blessing. That was nearly five months ago, and now, finally, the ritual that would cement Elysia's position as Diana's companion in Man's World was taking place.

 _Let's hope the Queen is right,_ Elysia mused, bringing her attention out of her thoughts. Her stomach tingled with emotions. _I'm here now and that's all that matters. I needn't worry of all of that._

With silence filling the air between them once more, Elysia looked to the stars. With no light to disturb the night, the ebony sky twinkled full of nebulae and planets. Almost playfully, Elysia reached her hand above her head and pointed to an especially bright star, then slowly, she began to trace the lines that connected the neighboring stars, mapping out the constellations just as Menalippe had shown her years ago. As she followed the path of Perseus, Elysia thought of the great hero and wondered if he had ever felt scared just as she did then.

 _I must be brave,_ Elysia feverishly told herself.

Amazons were to be strong and courageous warriors. Growing up in a military based society, Elysia knew that emotions were never supposed to be shown as they clouded one's intuition. However, Elysia couldn't help but let feelings like fear and anxiety consume her thoughts at times. She was often frustrated with herself for letting such feelings emerge. How she longed to be like her Queen or Diana or Artemis; they were so stoic and brave, facing any threat without a shred of fear about them or a single doubt in their minds to hinder their actions.

 _Why can't I be like them?_ Was a question Elysia often asked herself, especially in times of worry. _I am just as much an Amazon as they are._

Somewhere in the distance, amid the tall trees, an owl hooted and soared away from its hidden perch to swiftly fly above the beach. The gray owl circled the two high in the sky before flapping its wings and returning to the dark jungle. Elysia had stopped walking to watch the bird's flight and pondered what she had just seen. She had never been very good at augury, but wanted to believe that because the owl was a favored symbol of the goddess Athena, the bird was a good omen for what was to come.

 _Or we're all just making a horrible mistake,_ she dreadfully thought with a deep pounding in her chest. Again, augury was not one of her strongest skills. Elysia then looked forward and saw that Diana hadn't noticed her stop and was now several meters away.

"Skatá!" she swore under her breath and hurried forward to catch up with the Princess before Diana could notice Elysia wasn't behind her. Tonight of all nights was the one where Elysia did not want to be caught being distracted; her mind needed to be one hundred percent dedicated and focused.

After another ten or so minutes, Diana finally came to a sudden halt. The two stood at the center of a deep inlet along the beach. The surrounding cliffs had risen tremendously compared to when they had started, and the shaded cove was remarkably colder than the rest of the beach. Elysia looked to her right and saw a small cave with stalactites jetting down like sharp fangs, ready to impale anything that dared to venture inside. She hoped that Diana wouldn't make her crawl into it as part of the ritual.

Shivering – as Elysia had not been allowed to wear a cloak, only her short, cotton tunic – she focused on her breaths in an effort to help calm some of her nerves as she watched impatiently while Diana turned to face the younger girl.

 _This is it!_ She thought excitedly. _I can't believe this is finally happening!_

Elysia's fingers twitched in anticipation. For years she trained alongside her sistren in the ways of fighting and combat, the ancient arts, Greek philosophy and politics, and so much more. During that time, Elysia had done nothing less than give her all into everything she did. Maximum effort, she liked to call it.

Since she began her warrior training, it felt as though Elysia had to take five steps more just in order to stay in pace with everyone else around her. Often she would continue her sword fighting or combat exercises long after the other warriors finished for the day, not stopping until it was too dark to see and her feet hurt too much to stand any longer. It was grueling work and every so often Elysia would want to quit and accept defeat, but she never did and always pushed through.

 _And it was totally worth every drop of sweat, bruise, and aching bone!_ she proudly told herself. Seeing that after all of her hard work and dedication, Elysia was now fortunate enough to go somewhere new and exciting, somewhere where all of her training could be put to real use. She couldn't have been happier.

The Amazonian princess towered over Elysia as she stood in her full height. Her piercing blue eyes narrowed as she faced Elysia, as if judging her worth before the gods herself.

"Kneel, Sister," Diana commanded. Despite the command spoken softly, her voice reverberated through the rocky cliffs and filled the atmosphere. It was if her voice was the voice of the gods itself.

Elysia gave a curt nod and stumbled to her knees. Her fingers momentarily drifted along the coarse sand, allowing the small, wet grains to embed themselves beneath her fingernails. Quickly, she found a stable stance and waited, holding her breath. Elysia was unsure whether she was supposed to look up toward Diana's menacing glare or keep her eyes fixed on the ground. Surprisingly, for the amount of time Elysia had waited for this night to come, she had never been trained or practiced for what the ritual would entail. In fact, no one had even told her what to expect. Not even Diana or the Queen.

 _Us Amazons do have a tendency to be rather cryptic,_ Elysia reasoned, almost smirking at the notion. Having natural intuition was a very important element of being a great warrior.

"Tonight, on this Winter Solstice…you, dear Sister, shall embark on a Quest," Diana spoke with a clear and strong voice. "Once you begin this journey, there will be no turning back. Now is the only time to renege from this opportunity that has been bestowed upon you."

 _Am I truly ready?_ Elysia fearfully asked herself. Her entire world instantly turned black and white; it was either she said yes or declined the offer - there would be no second chances afterward. This was it, now or never. Elysia's body felt cold as she suddenly began to have reservations about what she was getting herself into. The sheer magnitude of the responsibility that would weigh down on her shoulder if Elysia chose to continue would be like nothing she had ever dealt with before. _Was Phillippus right_? _Are there others more capable for this duty?_

The kneeling Amazon paused, her fingers digging into the sand as she was overcome with memories. All her life, Elysia wanted nothing more than to prove herself as a worthy Amazon. She remembered the first time she picked up a sword; Elysia wasn't even big enough to ride a horse on her own at the time, but Elysia wanted to show Artemis, the Amazon responsible for training her, that she could handle such a weapon. Of course, Elysia ended up holding the sword completely wrong and nearly impaled her foot on the blade after dropping it. Artemis thought it was hilarious and used the incident to implicate that Elysia wasn't as strong as the others, as sword-wielding came naturally to all Amazons.

Elysia, however, took that experience and turned it into her drive to better herself. It became her resolute to never allow her inexperience to make such a fool of herself again. She wanted nothing more than to show her Sisters that she too was strong and a formidable warrior, which is why she spent all her time training and learning all she could about the art of war. After several years of constant hard work, even Artemis admitted that Elysia had grown and progressed into something the island would be proud to call an Amazon.

Now given the opportunity to leave her home and venture into an unknown world to start anew, Elysia knew that this was her chance to show the world who she was. No longer was she the foolish girl who couldn't handle a sword or block a punch. She had become a fierce warrior and she would use her skills to help stop the perilous evils that plagued their world.

Elysia, now full of determination, looked up and met Diana's stare, her eyes fiery with passion. "I take the path of perseverance, vowing to never forsake the responsibility of the Amazon way," she replied, her voice confident and just as strong as Diana's. She blinked twice after the words had left her mouth. It was a strange feeling, the words just flowed out without Elysia needing to think.

"Good," said Diana, with a hint of a smile. Reaching to her side, she pushed her cloak back to reveal an encased weapon. Diana placed her hand on the sword's hilt and unsheathed it from the leather scabbard. The silver metal glimmered in the moonlight, and Elysia couldn't help but wonder how much bloodshed that sword had wrought. How many lives had it taken in the name of justice and peace?

"My Sister, bow your head." Diana's voice was like velvet and swirled through the air. Elysia didn't understand how she could sound so peaceful and light while simultaneously holding a large blade above her head.

Making eye contact with the princess' blue gaze one last time, Elysia closed her own eyes and leaned down so that the top of her head was close to level with the shore. The long and untidy braid that held her mahogany brown hair back fell over her shoulder. Loose strands tickled her nose and stuck to the corners of her mouth; Elysia scrunched her nose in an effort to keep from sneezing.

Elysia listened carefully to the sound of sand crunching under heavy approaching footsteps. Her heart pounded in her chest. _There is no need to worry. I've trained for this and the Queen believes in me. This is what I want,_ Elysia told herself, feeling a sudden wave of worry and uneasiness wash over her. _I am ready. I am a warrior. I am an Amazon!_

But her self-calming words of reassurance didn't stop Elysia from flinching when she felt Diana's icy blade press on her shoulder.

It was exceptionally heavy, pushing the right side of her body down. Elysia peeked open her eyes and turned her head ever so slightly; her cheek brushed against the smooth metal, shocking her with just how cold the sword felt against her sensitive skin. She could feel her blood pumping through her veins and Elysia thought of how close her neck was to the sword's edge.

"I appeal to the gods," Diana called out, her voice now loud and commanding, "to mark this day as the rebirth of our Sister. She will start anew and lead a life of justice and righteousness, leading the world onto a better path! Let me pray to you, O' mighty gods, and I ask that you give our Sister power and courage as she faces dangerous challenges and perils that have yet to come, as well as difficult choices. Hear my plea, O' powerful gods, and give her strength!"

Elysia felt the heavy sword lift from her shoulder but waited for more instructions before moving. Her arms began to tremble beneath her.

"Rise, Sister, and face your judgment," ordered Diana.

Slowly, Elysia pushed up from the ground and stood tall. When she looked forward, she found the tip of Diana's sword pointed directly at her. Her chest tightened at the sight.

"Show your devotion to this cause and your willingness to give your life if so need be."

Instinctively, Elysia knew what she had to do now. She reached her arm out beneath the sword's blade and turned her palm up. Looking Diana in the eyes, Elysia calmly responded, "I am ready to give my life."

Never breaking eye contact, Elysia firmly pressed her hand against the razor sharp blade and slowly pulled her arm back toward her. The sword painstakingly sliced the tender flesh, and when she reached the tip, Elysia saw a thick red line run from the base of her palm down to the end of her middle finger. Blood began to pool in her cupped palm; Elysia clamped her hand shut, pressing against the cut to draw out even more blood.

Her cut stung like Hades, but Elysia knew she couldn't show it. This was about proving her strength; after all, if Elysia couldn't handle a measly flesh wound like that, how was she supposed to survive fighting the evils of Man's World?

Kneeling on one leg, Elysia opened her hand and pressed the fresh injury into the cool sand. Wincing slightly from the stinging sensation, Elysia licked her lips and with conviction declared, "I pray to you gods, let this small sacrifice show you I am ready. I pray to you, almighty Zeus, king of the gods, let me serve you and all the gods of Olympus as nothing more than a humble servant."

And in that instant, a thunderclap boomed throughout the cloudless sky. Zeus had heard her and accepted the offering.

Elysia's heart raced as she carefully pulled her hand away, revealing a distorted and bloodied handprint on the sand's surface. She stood and watched Diana, who looked pleased and said, "Good, now follow me."

Wiping her hand on her white tunic, Elysia followed Diana as she walked toward the water's edge. Diana took several steps into the ocean, the waves smacking against her knees. When Diana turned, she saw the hesitation in the younger girl's eyes.

"Trust me," the princess soothed, extending her arm out for Elysia to take.

For a moment, Elysia didn't move as she stared at the dark waters in front of her; her legs felt like stone and her mouth had turned dry. Elysia had never liked the ocean and always took care to avoid it. It wasn't that she couldn't swim, but rather it was more like a deep, unexplainable fear she had. The ocean was large and unforgiving and could take the life of anyone, no matter how great.

But Elysia knew that she had to follow if she didn't want everything that had happened so far to be for nothing.

Reaching out, Elysia grasped on to Diana's hand and stepped into the water. Her legs shook and her heart raced, but she found comfort in knowing that Diana was there for her, leading her forth.

The coldness of the water shocked her, but Elysia bit her cheek and continued on, feeling her feet sink into the silky sand. Her hand stung as the salt water sloshed against the wound; Elysia saw a small trail of blood swirl into the waters. By now, the waves had reached Elysia's stomach, yet barely touched Diana's waist.

 _Perhaps I should have prayed to Poseidon more tonight,_ she half-heartedly joked, trying to calm her fears.

Since the start of their journey, hours had swiftly gone by and the moon that had once shined directly down upon them was now receding behind the tall island mountains, making way for the morning sun which had just started to edge over the sea's horizon.

Diana and Elysia stood close together several meters from the shore, and Diana strongly held onto Elysia's trembling shoulders as if the young girl were to drift away if she let go. "This is the final step, Sister. You have vouched your loyalty to our cause and the gods have not rejected your request to follow in my path. Have you decided upon your new name?"

Elysia nodded her head. When Queen Hippolyta first announced that Elysia had been chosen to join Diana in Man's World, Elysia was told that she would take on a new name, just as Diana had adopted the title of Wonder Woman. Queen Hippolyta allowed Elysia to make the decision on her own, but told her to do so wisely.

Elysia had spent months thinking about what she would want to be called and came up with several possible choices. The options seemed endless, especially with all the past Greek heroes to use as inspiration. She wanted to be called something that the people of Man's World would find reassuring and trust, yet have a name that held meaning and value for what she and Diana stood for. It took her time to finally settle on one that she would be happy with. Looking back now, Elysia felt silly for not coming to the conclusion earlier as it seemed such the obvious choice.

Stepping forward, Elysia leaned in to whisper her chosen moniker to Diana. The Amazon princess truly smiled when she heard what Elysia had decided upon and nodded.

Elysia stepped back and Diana gently placed one hand against Elysia's chest and firmly held the back of Elysia's head with her other hand. "Are you ready?" Diana asked softly.

Elysia nodded. _As ready as I'll ever be._

"Gods of Olympus! You have accepted my sister's offering and allowed her to continue! Now bear witness as she sheds her old identity to start a new life! Let all that she was wash away in these sacred waters that you have blessed so long ago. Let our Amazon Sister Elysia be no more, as she lets go of all that she once was!" Diana shouted into the sky.

The moon was now gone and the warm radiance of the early morning made the waters glimmer.

Closing her eyes, Elysia took a deep breath before she felt her body be pushed down and the cold ocean waters completely engulf her. She held her breath and waited for Diana to pull her up. She began to count.

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

Her body was brought back up and Elysia took several deep breaths, letting the air flood back into her lungs. Diana quickly looked at her before turning back to the open heavens and shouting, "Gods of Olympus, I give you, Wonder Girl!"

Looking toward the horizon as the rosy fingers of dawn reached out across the sky, the newly named Wonder Girl grinned a dazzling smile, revealing a bronze glow at her cheeks. It was a new day. Everything was going to be different from there on out. Her new life had just begun and she couldn't wait for the next page of her story to unfold.


End file.
